Snapped
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Levi finally snapped. Nonexplicit noncon. Levi/Eren Yandere!Levi, so OOC (duh). And quick note: this it's supposed to be dark, Levi is insane, Eren is afraid, and they're stuck together in an unhealthy relationship. For whatever reason this story is enjoyed for, I don't care. Just read it and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

He never thought this would happen to him.

Eren had encountered many horrible things in his short life. He had seen man-eating Titans, had watched as his mother was eaten alive by said monsters, he himself had killed two human traffickers, and had even fought another Titan-shifter who turned out to be a (former) ally.

Maybe that was how it started; because he had made the wrong decision; because he made the wrong choice, Annie had slaughtered his team, Levi's squad. Levi's most trusted comrades, the closest people he could call friends, were dead. Eren had expected hell from the corporal; he was sure Levi would at least never be able to look him in the eye again.

Yes, he had expected the worst; he just wasn't expecting the kind of "worse" that would occur.

Eren supposed it had really started on that day while he and Levi waited for Erwin to join them for the meeting. Levi had actually made a joke; it seemed out of character for him, but Eren had assumed that was him trying to reach out, to assure Eren they were on good terms. After all, he was the only other member left from Levi's squad. Eren didn't realize the significance that moment really had.

It all went downhill from there, albeit slowly. Levi had Eren do all his training and chores under his watch. That didn't seem strange at all; Eren was already on near constant surveillance due to being labeled a possible threat. The only weird thing was when Levi had to guard Eren during lights out. There were many times where Eren had awoken in the middle of the night to find Levi still wide awake and watching him. As odd as it seemed, Eren tried to rationalize it.

" _He probably sees me as even more of a threat now. That's why he's keeping a closer eye on me than usual_." he reasoned with himself.

A month later Levi had convinced Erwin that it was necessary for Eren and him to share his quarters. He couldn't sleep in that filthy dungeon, and this way he would be more prepared to take down Eren if necessary. The request raised a few eyebrows, but Erwin allowed it with no further questions; he trusted Levi.

Eren was somewhat glad in a way; it would be nice to sleep in a dry, warm room. It would be much better than a dark, isolated dungeon or basement. Only one thing bothered him:

There was only one bed.

"You don't mind sharing, right? We'll get you a clean mattress up here soon enough." Levi assured him.

Eren still felt a bit uncomfortable, but didn't make a fuss. Mattresses were limited, and he had to share one a few times when he bunked with other cadets at the academy. At night he and Levi fell asleep on separate ends of the bed; after a week the discomfort faded and Eren was somehow feeling secure. The corporal's presence was comforting, and if he somehow turned into a Titan at night, he'd be taken down before anyone got hurt. Everything was fine; at least, until the touching started.

It seemed to be just a lack of space at first; Eren would wake up to Levi closer at his side than when they fell asleep. After a few more days, he woke up in the middle of the night to a hand gently petting his head; it soon escalated to Levi outright caressing his face, arms, chest, and legs.

Eren didn't know what to do; he was scared. He kept his eyes closed, even though he was sure Levi wouldn't be able to tell if they were open in the darkness. He was scared of what would happen if Levi knew he was up.

Levi knew he was awake though.

He was 15 and no one had really bothered to explain to him what the touches meant. Eren tried to rationalize it all once more; Levi was vulnerable after his squad's deaths. Eren's mother used to comfort him with hugs and gentle pats.

" _Corporal Levi is still human. He might just want to be comforted too_." Eren wanted to believe.

Yet, as the night brought out a different side to Levi, so did the day time eventually. Slowly but surely, he was monopolizing Eren's time; he wouldn't allow his friends to visit or even for Hange to run experiments on him anymore.

"Those brats distract Eren from his training; he needs to be prepared." Levi protested.

"Shitty glasses' experiments are too risky; they could end up harming our only advantage in the war against the Titans" he insisted.

As night fell on the camp, Levi's reasons were not the ones he had presented to Erwin.

"You don't need to see them Eren; you have me now. We need to stick together, right?" he'd whisper softly.

He gently nipped at the nape of Eren's neck. "Those tests are too dangerous; you could get hurt or worse. Do you want me to be alone?" he would accuse.

Ere didn't know how Levi found out he was awake.

He wanted to demand to see Mikasa and Armin, to have what little freedom he had back, and for the corporal to stop tearing at his clothes; but he kept silent.

" _Will he kill me if I say anything_?" Eren wondered as Levi rolled off of him; he was breathing harshly, his expression euphoric. He turned around and held Eren close to him in a vice grip. If he wasn't scared of pissing off Levi, Eren would have thrown up.

What could he do? If anyone else found out, chances are they wouldn't care; his friends would, but he knew if they tried to help him they would be punished or killed. Levi was very clear on that. Turn into a Titan and leave? Where would he go? He'd be put down by Levi himself, or hunted down by everyone in the Survey Corp.

Eren choked out a sob; he tried to hold in his tears. He felt so betrayed. He wouldn't let this monster see him cry. Levi heard him anyway.

"Shh, it's ok Eren. I'm here. I'll always be here." he held Eren just as closely, but loosened his grip somewhat until the tears had stopped; Eren was just tired now, too tired to fight anymore; he had never felt this hopeless. He remembered Erwin asking him who he thought the real enemy was; that seemed like another lifetime ago now.

He was trapped.

"Why?" he questioned numbly.

Levi seemed to consider it for a moment before answering.

"You're all I have left."

Eren shivered and turned on his side away from Levi; he was pulled to the corporal's chest and he felt fingers gently comb through his hair.

"Maybe we can run away from all this one day." Levi mused lightly. "I can steal some supplies and weapons; we'd find an abandoned house outside the walls. We'd be more than able to protect ourselves. We'll settle in and it will be just the two of us." he finished resolutely; he seemed quite pleased with the idea.

"We might be able to see the ocean; didn't you say you wanted to do that someday?" Levi asked casually.

"Yes." Eren lied; all he really wanted now was to clean himself with scalding water until his skin peeled off. Levi seemed to read his mind and rose from the bed; he returned with a damp washcloth and cleaned Eren gently.

"You'll see Eren. You'll be happy with me." his voice managed to be soft and still hold no room for objections.

" _No._ " thought Eren. He'd always wished he could turn back time for one reason or another. He wanted his mother to be alive. He wanted his friends and comrades not to have died brutal deaths. He wished he was still innocent. He wished his once hero was not the monster he turned into; but wishes were useless.

Levi had snapped and Eren would **never** escape him.


	2. Chapter 2

" _They're all gone; Farlan and Isabel. Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther; they were slaughtered under my watch. They're all gone; Eren, you're all I have left._ " Levi thought desolate.

He hadn't had anything growing up in the Underground, but it seemed everything he had gained, all the people he cared about were taken from him in the blink of an eye. The worst part was there wasn't much he could do about it in the end. He was strong, maybe the strongest soldier in the world right now; but in this world there were monsters that ate people alive. Now there were even Titan-shifters; they were huge and deadly, and their intelligence made the even more so. Levi could only do so much and knowing this, he had an epiphany.

Eren was still alive.

Eren could heal miraculously; he could defend and attack in and out of his Titan form. He was nearly invincible. Eren would not die easily.

" _Eren might not ever die_." Levi thought; his eyes grew slightly brighter, his mouth nearly smiled. He wanted to yell, jump, and cry in happiness; for the first time in years he had hope, not for humanity, no. He had hope for his sanity,  his humanity.

Eren was as strong as him; everyone else could and probably would die, but Levi no longer cared. Eren would live. They could live long, relatively happy lives together. Although Levi was past thirty, he kept himself fit and healthy. Eren was young, but he seemed to grow more every day; past the furrowed brow and the serious stare, he was a handsome young man, Levi realized.

" _Eren must have realized it too_." Levi assured himself. " _We belong together; I can protect him, shelter him, and all he has to do is stay with me._ "

Slowly, Levi put his plan into action; if anyone got suspicious, they'd take Eren away. He wouldn't let that happen. Levi made sure he was at Eren's side nearly constantly; he seemed unhappy, but that was ok.

Levi would make him understand; he'd see sooner or later that if he did exactly what Levi said, he'd be happy. He would make Eren happy; he'd give him his heart, soul, and his mind, if it wasn't already gone. Levi wouldn't make the mistake of distancing himself from the ones he cared about anymore. He wouldn't have to worry about the pain of losing Eren, because he would always be there.

Eren. His Eren now.

One night, Levi couldn't hold back. They had shared a bed for months now; he tried to keep the touches gentle and sweet, to keep Eren from becoming angry or scared. Not that it helped; he could feel Eren shrink away from him. He could see the revulsion in his gaze; it made Levi want to break down right there. He was quite older; did Eren think him ugly? He thought Eren wouldn't care about something so trivial, not when they were destined to be together. He tried to remember a time when Eren had looked at him with trust and admiration; he couldn't.

So, he decided not to hold back anymore; he would make Eren feel good. He was a teenager after all; surely he had urges that he wanted to satisfy. Levi would help him. Eren was his now, and so was his body. Levi had no choice but to take responsibility.

They made love that night; Eren was so happy, he couldn't stop crying. He shivered violently in pleasure and was so bashful afterward; he turned away from Levi when it was all over. " _How cute, I think I was his first time._ " Levi concluded.

Levi looked at Eren fondly before holding him tight; he wanted Eren to know he was safe. After that, they made love every night and Eren was always so overcome with love he would cry. A couple times he threw up; Levi hoped he hadn't caught the flu.

These days they spent every second together; they were inseparable, and Levi was content. He couldn't remember being so relaxed. He vowed that someday it would be just the two of them.

Eren used to ask him why; he didn't do that now. Presently, he adjusted well and never disobeyed or questioned anything again. He stuck by Levi's side and sometimes he'd even lean into his touch. He would still cry and tremble, but only a little before his eyes went blank. Eren accepted him now; he knew there was nowhere else he could go. He promised not to run away.

Levi was so happy.


End file.
